object_mastersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Terror of Doom
The Terror of Doom is the 3rd Football cartoon released and 4th overall. It is the first colored Football cartoon made. It is also the last Football cartoon before the original Object Masters began. Plot It begins with Football walking at a grassy area, suddenly Bill escapes jail and begins to fight against Football, Football is then beaten up to the sky by Bill, Football then goes near a sunset saying "Where are you Bill, I will destroy you", Bill then finds the place and where the objects are at, so he touches a button which then the city is then destroyed, and the objects run away, Rock tells his other friends that he will get a girlfriend, but Brick says that Rock won't because Rock makes mistakes. Football finds out about this and started using his speed run to get to Bill, Football encounters Bill and both begin fighting, causing the area of the destroyed city they were at was beginning to have fire near them, Football flies by spinning around, while Bill is caught on fire, causing him to burn to the death, Football tells everyone that he will fix the entire city, and he will be back. Reception The Terror of Doom received negative reviews for really poor animation, using stock footage, lack of fighting and more. The Original Unfinished Flipnote Draft The Terror of Doom actually had an older unfinished draft made, which was the original draft of The Terror of Doom. Originally, the unfinished original draft was made in flipnote, but part of it was unfinished due to the fact AzUrArInG has found out how to verify in DeviantArt. The original draft actually takes place a lot more farther in time than the final draft, which it takes places 3 years after Race Riot, and The Football Gang, also Bill originally came out of an Earthquake with fire and lava, also the fighting scenes were much more longer and also they had scars and scratches on the ending fight scene, also there was a deleted scene were Football saves a child, but the biggest difference was the ending. Originally, the ending shows Football and Bill both getting burned to death from the fire, instead of Football surviving and Bill getting burned to death only, also it then cuts to which Football and Bill have a funeral about their death in the fire. However AzUrArInG altered the endings twice, but not once. However the draft and both alternate endings were changed and it was instead made in DeviantArt instead. Alternate Endings Similar to what is said of the first alternate ending, it shows Football and Bill both getting burned to death from the fire, instead of Football surviving and Bill getting burned to death only, also it then cuts to which Football and Bill have a funeral about their death in the fire. However, a second alternate ending was made, but it was still similar to the first alternate ending, which both alternate endings show Football and Bill being burn to the death, however unlike the first alternate ending, the second alternate ending shows Football's skull falling to the ground and rocks fall down, basically burying Football's body, and Bill's soul comes out and goes to the sky to haunt everyone, this was made for a cancelled sequel. However, both the alternate endings, were changed, which even includes the draft, and it was instead made in DeviantArt instead. Trivia * This is the first Football cartoon to feature a more darker theme * This is the first Football cartoon to be made in color * This is also the last Football cartoon to be made before the original Object Masters was made * This Football cartoon also contains stock footage, most of it was the exploding scenes Video Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgcoco8D9GM